finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Hunt Wynorski
Hunt Wynorski was a survivor in The Final Destination. He is a survivor of the McKinley Speedway accident. He was friends with Nick, Lori, and ex-boyfriend of Janet. Among the survivors, Hunt was the most obnoxious and insensitive, caring very little for the survivors of the accident and their deaths. He was the fifth person to die after the accident. Biography Hunt was resided in McKinley, Pennsylvania. He was impertinent, narcissistic and particularly choleric. Hunt had dated Janet, before they end their relationship. He and Janet attend college together, along with Nick and Lori. They watch a race at the McKinley Speedway for their college break. The Final Destination Hunt and his friends are at the McKinley Speedway to watch the race. After Nick suffers a premonition of the speedway crash, he freaks out causing a stir around the people. However, the disaster in the speedway did really happend just like in Nick's premonition. Hunt is enraged because he wants to watch the race before they witness Nadia being obliterated by a tire. Hunt and his friends are at the cafe, shocked over the incident earlier. Hunt begins to have a deal in spinning the lucky coin, but Janet tells him to give it back to someone else. They watch the news on the memorial at the speedway. They decide to go to the memorial, but Hunt and Janet shaken by the events, refuse to do so as Nick and Lori go on instead. The next day after the demises of Carter Daniels and Samantha Lane, Nick and Lori explained to Hunt and Janet about Death's plan on cheating Death. After Janet doesn't believe them and leaves, Hunt didn't believe them either, and he leaves. 'Death' While at the pool answering a phonecall from Nick, a kid squirted water at him and messed up his phone. Hunt gets mad and took the water gun from him and tossed it behind a gate. Behind the gate was a lever controlling the draining in the pool and when he tossed the gun over, it shifts the lever down and starts sucking in the water. While relaxing by the pool, someone in the adjacent field hit a golf ball and it hit him on the side and he dropped his lucky coin, which was sucked down the drain. Hunt dived into the pool to find his coin, but in the process, the drain starts to suck on his swimming trunks from behind. Unable to move, Hunt lies underwater screaming for help as the draining pressure gets higher and higher until the pump from the outside explodes, drowning him and sending his blood and organs all over the poolside, indicating that they were sucked out of his body through his anus. His lucky coin falls to the poolside in front of Nick. Signs/Clues *Both Janet and Hunt could have drowned.thumb|300px|right|Hunt's Death *Janet dropped a coin into a sewer grate, as Hunt dropped his lucky coin in the pool a few seconds later. *Nick has a vague vision of water, coin and drain pool meter. *Coincidentally, after Hunt loses his coin, his luck goes bad. *When at the the pool, Hunt's tattoo is visible. It's a Cross. *After they survive the accident, Hunt said if they we're really going to die he would get laid before dying. Ironically, the last thing he did before dying was having sex. *Nick asked Hunt would it kill him to be sensitive. *While Nick was driving to Hunt, he sees a sign that says "Clear Rivers Water". *The pressure gauge at full is actually supposed to be on "180" Water. Trivia *Hunt's personality and role is very similar to Carter Horton: selfish, brash and caring little for the survivors' death. They also died in the same order (fifth). *There is an alternate death where Hunt instantly dies just as his organs are displaced. *The original script version of his death ran like a combination of the movie version and the deleted version., also Nick would have semi-caused Hunt's death, as he was going to push the light pole away from the pool (thinking it was going to cause an electrocution) causing it to land on the pump, increasing the suction. *Some fans of The Final Destination thought that Hunt was litterally sucked into the pump, which would be impossible even by Final Destination standards. *Hunt's name may have been "Lee" during the early stages of production, as the official script contains a line by George; "Go back to sHuntp" (a misspelling of "sleep"). *Hunt and Candice Hooper from Final Destination 5 have similar issues. After he lost his lucky coin, he died, and after Candice accidently broke her lucky bracelet, she died. *In the script it was Carter who angrily told Nick that crashes were the reason he liked car races, and was annoyed at missing the crash thanks to Nick, even though Hunt still talks about his love of crashes ealier on. *Hunt's death is loosely based on a real life deaths of Valerie Lakey and Abigail Taylor. Wynorski, Hunt Wynorski, Hunt Wynorski, Hunt Wynorski, Hunt Wynorski, Hunt Wynorski, Hunt Wynorski, Hunt Wynorski, Hunt Wynorski, Hunt Wynorski, Hunt Wynorski, Hunt Category:Students